Kyouko's boxsort of
by Shadow38383
Summary: A mysterious box arrives at the StuCo's doors, who brought it? What is in it?


**A quick something that I decided to make while I complete another Ayano X Kyouko fic. Hope you like :3 Enjoy!**

Rain pattered against the windows as Ayano watched it in a trance-like state, lost in her thoughts before the door slammed open and revealed giant box. The StuCo girls all looked in confusion at the box, wondering what was in it, how it got there, or how in the world the door slammed open without anyone nearby. The girls approached the box, wondering if they should open it or not.

"…Ayano-chan," Chitose called out, "It….it says its for you." Ayano, confused as to who would send….whatever this box had inside of it, went to the table for some scissors, but before she could get them, a thump came from inside the box, causing them all to freeze.

"W-what was that?" Himawari asked before the box thumped two more times, causing her to take refuge behind Sakurako.

"Y-you scard-dy cat, it was p-probably the wind." Sakurako said with a forced look of bravery before the box made the thump again, only louder and in succession, causing Sakurako to jump back in fear and hug Himawari tightly.

"Ch-chitose?" Ayano asked fearfully, unfortunately for her Chitose was under the table and didn't look as though she was going to move anytime soon. Gathering up whatever courage she could, Ayano slowly approached the box and, as if sensing her presence, the box began to thump repeatedly and even louder, to the point that it tipped over and nearly landed on Ayano as a figure popped out of the box.

"RAHHH!" the figure screamed as it latched onto Ayano and knocked her back. Ayano herself screamed in terror as she tried to remove whatever had latched onto her before looking down at the sound of laughter.

"T-T-T-," she stuttered, her voice slowly becoming filled with anger along with her face deepening into a dark red as she realized who it was that had latched onto her, "TOSHINO KYOUKO!"

"Yes?" Kyouko laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ayano shouted as she got up, with difficulty as Kyouko remained with her arms around the girl, "AND GET OFF OF ME!" she added as her face grew unbelievably red, though not out of anger. Meanwhile, Chitose was lost in her fantasy as she had gotten out of under the table and removed her glasses when Kyouko was on top of Ayano and both Himawari and Sakurako were knocked out in each other's arms from the fright of Kyouko's jump scare.

"Oh come on, this feels nice." Kyouko pouted, Chitose had to use both hands to keep her nose from gushing blood on everyone.

"T-toshino Kyouko, enough!" Ayano protested as she tried to pry her off.

"Ok, but first call me by my first name!" Kyouko replied.

"Eh?" Ayano asked in confusion before looking over to her friend, only to see her occupied with trying to hold in enough blood for her to live.

"W-why?" Ayano asked.

"Well you always call me by my full name I thought scaring you would make you call me by my first name only." Kyouko replied. The situation was almost literally killing Chitose as the whole time Kyouko explained herself she still had her arms around Ayano's neck and Ayano's hands were on Kyouko's elbows from when she tried to pry her off.

'Speak more softly to each other.' Chitose thought to herself. Even though she was losing blood, she was enjoying herself too.

"Well, as my rival I shall address you by full name." Ayano quickly said as she turned her head away. Kyouko pouted, but an idea came to mind. She released Ayano, causing her to feel both relief and sadness before Kyouko moved her hands to Ayano's head and turned it to her. Ayano was about to ask what she was doing when Kyouko suddenly pressed her lips against her own. Ayano's mind went blank, similar to the time Chitose had kissed her when she ate chocolate, only this time she was in complete bliss. Chitose herself was done for, as her head suddenly shot back as if she had been headshot, showering the unconscious couple on the floor in blood as she fell back. Kyouko finally broke the kiss, slowly retreating as she opened her eyes to see Ayano's still closed.

"Kyouko…" Ayano whispered before bringing their lips together again.

Sakurako and Himawari awoke to the scene of Ayano and Kyouko kissing along with a passed out Chitose and their blood covered selves.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sakurako screamed in fear.


End file.
